moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the characters mentiond in the film, or the character cameos from the shorts: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, or Trail Mix-Up Walt Disney/Comicolor *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Panchito Pistoles *Donald Duck *Jose Carioca *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug *はなはなマロン *ケン・バーン *たまごおうじ *メロディーヌ *どんぐりん *オオガーラとムクムク *あなくま *サボサボ *ふじおばば *くいしんボン *じょうろう *カランコロン *なになに *つぼちん *ペッタン *まる *フォッフォ *ポッコンパッコン *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The gnomes from Babes in the Woods *The sun from Father Noah's Ark *Zeke Wolf *Fiddler Pig *Fifer Pig *Pratical Pig *Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Toby Torotise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrains from The Torotise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Cock O' the Walk from Cock O' the Walk *Old Mother Hubbard, the Dog, and Old King Cole from Old Mother Hubbard *Simple Simon, the Pieman, the Duck, the Judges, the Dancing Ladies, the Nursery Rhyme Parade, and the Fiddler from Simple Simon *Elmer Elephant, Joey Hippo, and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, and Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: **broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Dance of the Hours **Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Rite of Spring **Pegasus, a unicorn, and the cupids from The'' Pastoral Symphony'' **the Chinese Mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcrcker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, Timothy, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and all of the Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, Thumper, and Flower from Bambi *Perdo the plane from Saludos Amigos *Reason and Emotion from Reason and Emotion *Chicken Little and Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little *Monte the pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Peter and the Wolf from Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The animals, Johnny Appleseed and Pecos Bill from Melody Time *Danny from So Dear to My Heart *J. Thaddeus Toad Prototype as a Firefighter, Ichabod Crane and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Mr. Walker from Motormania *Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Bill the Lizard, Pink Flamingo, Chesire Cat, the doorknob, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum from Alice in Wonderland *Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House *Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Wendy, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, John, and Michael from Peter Pan *Lady, Tramp, and Puppies from Lady and the Tramp *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan *Malifecent's goons from Sleeping Beauty *Merlin and Madame Mim from The Sword in the Stone *The penguin waiters and the pearly band from Mary Poppins *Baloo, Kaa, Shere Khan, King Louie, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Bagheera, and Colonel Hathi from The Jungle Book *Little John from Robin Hood *The Conductor from Schoolhouse Rock! *Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Owl, and Eeyore from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Warner Bros./DC *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *The Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Michigan J. Frog *Tasmanian Devil *Goofy Gophers *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot *Sam Sheepdog *Bugs Bunny Prototype as Dr. Killpatient from Hare Tonic *Pete Puma *Witch Hazel from Bewitched Bunny *The Do-Do Bird from'' Porky in Wackyland'' *George the fox from Of Fox and Hounds *Gracie the Fightin' Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! *Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs *Batman *Superman MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *George *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *Tom and Jerry *The Pink Panther *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy *The witch from The Flying Sorceress Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle *Koko the Clown *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Dinky Doodle *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Papa Panda 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons/King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Gabby *Felix the Cat *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *The lion from The Temperamental Lion Hanna-Barbera Productions *Yakky Doodle *Thomas the Tank Engine *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Garfield *Yogi Bear Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit